infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54G v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / Linksys WRT54G v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires VINT, Do not flash anything else.NEWD or VINT NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CDF0 or CDF1 FCC ID = PKW-WM54G CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4702 /10 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 125MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = ? Flash = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM = 16MB RAM Chip = 2x Dynachips D98SD64 16AH-60310A nvram Size = ? Switch = ADMtek ADM6996L Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = 1 Power = 5V/2A PoE = No Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = VINT Only dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio 1 (wl0) Wireless Radio = ? Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 4 Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *NEWD or VINT Flashing This section is outdated and needs to be brought up to date! WARNING!!! Do not use V24 RC6.X builds on the WRT v1.X units. There is high probability that you will brick your V1.x unit by installing it.. As of 07/20/2010 v24-sp2 is unconfirmed on this device WARNING!!! DO NOT run NEWD on WRT54G v1.0 routers! Only install VINT builds. If you flash a NEWD build onto a v1.0 you will brick the router. --[[dd-wrt:User:n8hfi|n8hfi]: On a very old WRT54G v1.0, I found it necessary to upgrade with a newer Linksys firmware before I could load DD-WRT. The original firmware (Linksys v1.00.8 Dec 24 2002) gave a 'incorrect image file' error on on both the mini and standard DD-WRT v23 SP2 images. The sequence that worked was (all done with the web GUI and-ugh-IE): # Restore factory defaults with the original firmware. # Upgrade to Linksys firmware version 4.21.1. You can get it here. Read the fine print carefully, not all firmware versions work with all hardware versions. # Then upgrade to DD-WRT v23sp2_mini_generic. I got the Continue page, but never got the DD-WRT GUI. # Hold the reset button for 30 seconds (I didn't cycle power or anything else on the router.) # Then I got the DD_WRT GUI. I reset it to factory defaults with the GUI, although this step may have been unnecessary, since I'd just flashed it. # Then I upgraded to DD-WRT v23sp2_standard_generic. I selected the 'restore factory defaults after flashing' option while doing this. # all set from jas3 on 16-Mar-2008: The above worked for me. I then updated from standard to dd-wrt.v23_vpn_generic.bin which succeeded as well # May08, When upgrading to v24, please do a full firmware reset (hold reset button for 30 seconds on power up). I did not do this when upgrading to v24 and was getting all sorts of strange behaviors from my router. After resetting and then reconfiguring the router, all was well. #Check for recommended builds here. Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes 2009.04.25 V1.0 hardware with 1.02.1 firmware On a V1.0 box with firmware 1.02.1 Feb 2003... First there is no administration tab, look under "system". With IE and eventually with Firefox pushing the Upgrade button resulted in a chooser (browser). I choose the dd-wrt bin file and pushed the Upgrade button, the browsers each failed. IE reported the server was busy or not available. Firefox sent a dump off to Microsoft. So I located and tried to install a newer Linksys firmware load - same results. I then loaded up Netscape, turned off the blockers, configured it to open pop-ups in a new tab, choose the newer Linksys firmware and pressed update. It showed a progress bar as the firmware was loaded into the vintage box, Eventually the page went blank on "http://192.168.1.1/upgrade.cgi". Lights occasionally flicker as I impatiently wait and document the differences I've seen to this point. I now have Linksys FW revision v4.21.1 and an Administration tab...30/30/30 Still using NS and under Administration/Firmware Upgrade I selected the dd-wrt load dd-wrt.v24-9517_vint_voip, an upload progress bar displayed followed by "upgrade are failed!", I choose continue... Repeating the process has the same result. Third attempt, this time with IE - same result. I surmise that the router is not actually attempting to flash itself, but failing the .bin file. This for two reasons, the progress bar never gets much past 50% and the router never 'goes away", in fact it reports and error and wants to continue. The progress bar actually completes once then starts again before the failure notice. Now I'm guessing here, but maybe some sick firmware developer who wasn't even in college when v1.0 hardware was available coded in an assert that the .bin file must be able to fit within the smaller modern architectures. I used IE to get the Linksys firmware to use dd-wrt.v24-9517_VINT_mini and "Upgrade is successful" from the unit. Pressed "continue" presented root/admin and here's my old friend dd-wrt! I can feel a new wireless bridge being born... 30/30/30 more Scotch, more beer. Still using IE and using the dd-wrt upgraded to the desired ...voip load I wanted all a long. 30/30/30... The old box is now running dd-wrt v24(05/20/08)voip uptime 1 min. There probably isn't a lot of this old stuff out there so maybe this isn't of interest to anyone else - but if you're trying, get Netscape for that first giant step... dgb Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!